


you had me worried

by Saerwenn



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Skateboarding, Whump, ish, reki gets injured, skateboarding injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: Reki injures himself, and Langa is decidedly not ok.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 381





	you had me worried

**Author's Note:**

> listen. I love this show. There's only 3 episodes.   
> I don't even honestly care if these two don't become canon, their friendship is still beautiful and I'm so excited to see where they take the show. Are you watching it? Plz yell about it with me in the comments if so

When Langa first met Reki, his arm was covered in bandages. 

Langa knew it was from skateboarding, obviously, but he wasn’t around when it happened so it stayed an enigma to him. Days passed, Reki improved and eventually the bandage came off. Langa tried to avoid looking at the blistered and raw skin the bandage was hiding, his stomach twisting unpleasantly whenever he saw Reki wince in pain trying to hold a pencil. 

Weeks blended into months, and despite the minor injuries Langa recieved near daily, it became somewhat of a rhythm for him. The scratches on his face and bruises on his body were a source of pride for him, a distraction and a means to an end. To be able to feel that freedom he felt when he skateboarded against Shadow, he needed to improve fast, and Reki was more than happy to teach him. 

Reki had become an invincible teacher in his mind. Not one to show off his moves, especially when it was just him and Langa, but the experience and passion he had for skateboarding was evident in the way he moved and breathed on the skate park. His limbs flowed effortlessly with his mind, he knew exactly where the board was and where it needed to be. Langa wasn’t jealous, but he was impatient to say the least. When would he catch up to Reki, to be equal and really get into skating together?

In Reki’s mind, Langa had already surpassed him. 

When Reki made Langa a custom board to emulate snowboarding and keep his feet firmly planted and secure on the board, the blue haired boy’s heart had leapt painfully in his chest. Seeing how much Reki was watching him, how much he cared and paid attention to the details and things that bothered him made him want to sweep the other boy up in a hug and convey his feelings through airdrop. Not like he understood them himself.

Fast forward to now, with the wind in his hair and the pavement blurring into lines beneath his board, he felt truly happy. Reki was slightly in front of him, the wind forcing his unkempt bangs off his forehead and exposing his face as much as his headband would allow. He had taken it off a few times in Langa’s presence, and the taller boy found himself wishing he could push the hair off his face with his own hands, thread his fingers through that wild hair. 

For the purpose of combing it, obviously. 

As the two whizzed around a corner, Reki let out a shout and Langa noticed exactly what he was yelling about. 

A dog. On the sidewalk. 

Sitting there, not moving, and Reki was approaching at top speed. 

Langa immediately sprang into action, quickly braking as he got as far to the side as he possibly could incase the dog got excited and bolted. The dog leapt to its feet and took off, away from Langa - but straight towards Reki, who was also trying to stop. Langa knew in a heartbeat that he wasn’t going to make it. 

Another scream from Reki, and the red haired boy abandoned braking to leap off his board. He flung himself forward as he fell, grasping the rouge board and hanging on tight as he crashed to the ground. 

He skidded to a stop just a foot away from the dog, who had stopped to sniff at a weed springing through the sidewalk crack. Langa’s heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. A groan from Reki, this one sounding different in pitch than his usual voice, had him dropping his own board and rushing to kneel beside the fallen boy. 

“Reki! Are you alright?” he asked, examining the damage. Reki had abandoned his own board and was instead clutching his ankle, his face scrunched in pain. 

“Oh man, Langa, this one hurts,” he wailed, obviously trying to fight back the pain. Langa noticed that his forearms were scraped up where he had slid to catch his board, as well as various scratches and cuts on his face and hands, but he was more concerned that Reki might have seriously injured his ankle. He had watched the boy land, and while he was more focused on catching the board, his foot had landed before the rest of his limbs and taken a nasty turnover. 

“Can you stand? We should go to the hospital,” Langa urged, trying to get Reki to stand up. The redhead struggled to his feet but immediately crumpled as his foot touched the concrete. Langa quickly grabbed his forearms to steady him, and Reki gripped back tightly, his body shaking slightly. 

“I’m probably fine…” he gasped, “And I’m gonna be late for my shift.”

“No, your foot might be broken and we need to go to the hospital.” 

“No!” 

Langa sighed, trying to get Reki to face him, “Come on. I’ll come with you, and we’ll get you checked out. At least they might be able to give you something for the pain.”

Reki was silent for a long while, but he eventually nodded. 

“Alright, but I don’t honestly think I can walk,” he muttered, looking at Langa with wide eyes. They were glossy and brimming with unshed tears. 

“Hop on my back and I’ll walk you, it’s only a couple of blocks,” Langa instructed, crouching down so that Reki could position himself for a piggy back. The other boy squawked and fussed for a moment, but eventually wrapped his arms around Langa’s neck and hopped on his good foot. Langa got his arms around both the boy’s legs, being mindful of his injured foot, and quickly set off for the hospital. Reki had scooped their boards into his backpack before he had accepted the piggy back ride thankfully. 

The closer they got to the hospital, the tighter Reki’s grip on Langa became. The soft breaths by the boy’s hair were becoming louder and more pained by the minute, and even though Langa was taking extra care to walk slowly, obviously his foot was getting jostled and causing him a lot of pain. 

“Shh, we’re almost there, Langa muttered, leaning his head briefly on Reki’s in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Reki flinched, and Langa pulled back immediately, worried he had crossed some sort of line. However, a second later, Reki’s head rested against his again, this time closer and didn’t move for the rest of the walk. 

Langa would blame his blush on the physical exertion. 

Once at the hospital, as the nurses prepared a wheelchair for the injured boy, Langa hovered. He didn’t really want to leave, but wasn’t sure whether he should stay or not. 

That was immediately solved when Reki grasped his wrist tightly and asked, “You’ll stay with me, right?”

Langa slid his wrist free so that he could rightly grasp Reki’s hand, replying, “Always.” 

~ 

Reki had broken his ankle. 

He would be in a cast for at least a month, and he was pissed. 

“Langaaaa!” he cried, for the 50th time as he sipped on a juice box in his hospital recovery room, “How am I gonna survive a whole month without boarding?” 

“You’ll be fine.”

“But I’m gonna be bored!” 

“No you won’t.” 

“It’s gonna suck!” 

Langa sighed. Truth be told, he was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to skate with Reki for that long too. But the faces he had made as the doctors set his ankle, and the way he clung so tightly to Langa’s shirt as he hid his face in the Canadian’s chest while Langa hugged him tightly was ingrained in his mind, and while the physical contact had made his heart race for reasons unknown, his stomach had become nearly physically sick at the right of Reki, stripped of his headband and in a white hospital gown, crying in pain. 

“You just need to heal and be better soon. I’ll hang out with you until you can skate again.” he promised, running his thumb against one of the crutches leaning against the bed. 

That caught Reki’s interest. “What’ll we do?” 

“Whatever you want, within your new limitations. Listen to music, go to movies, eat food. Whatever you wanna do, I’ll be there to do it with you.” Langa said sincerely, making sure to look right into Reki’s beautiful eyes so he knew; he was in it for the long haul. It wasn’t just the skateboarding. He would stay by Reki for as long as the other boy would allow. 

Reki grinned, reaching out and grasping Langa’s hand tightly. “I was worried you wouldn’t want to hang out with me if I wasn’t teaching you how to skate, but that sounds awesome!” Langa smiled back. 

“It’ll be fine. Just promise you won’t get injured again. You really had me worried,” Langa mumbled, running his thumb along the soft skin of Reki’s hand, which was still intertwined with his own. 

“Well I can’t promise that, sheesh,” Reki chuckled, “But I will be careful.” 

“Good enough for me. Get dressed then so I can watch you hobble around with these crutches.” 

“What happened to you being worried about me?!” 

As the two boys exited the hospital, Langa holding the backpack with their boards in it and Reki stumbling on the asphalt with his new crutches, both of them laughing as the sun illuminated the sky the same colour as Reki’s hair, Langa decided it didn’t matter if they were skateboarding, or just existing. 

As long as it was together, he would be the happiest he’s ever been.


End file.
